List of World Heritage Sites in the Americas
Argentina *Cueva de las Manos, Río Pinturas *Iguazú National Park, home of Iguazu Falls *Ischigualasto Provincial Park and Talampaya National Park. *Jesuit Block and Estancias of Córdoba in Córdoba *Los Glaciares National Park *Península Valdés *Quebrada de Humahuaca *Jesuit Missions of the Guaranis: San Ignacio Miní, Santa Ana, Nuestra Señora de Loreto and Santa María Mayor (plus São Miguel das Missões in Brazil) Belize *Belize Barrier Reef Reserve System Bermuda *Historic Town of St George and Related Fortifications, Bermuda Bolivia *City of Potosí *Fuerte de Samaipata *Historic City of Sucre *Jesuit Missions of the Chiquitos *Noel Kempff Mercado National Park *Tiwanaku: Spiritual and Political Centre of the Tiwanaku Culture Brazil *Atlantic Forest Southeast Reserves *Brasília *Brazilian Atlantic Islands: Fernando de Noronha and Atol das Rocas Reserves *Cerrado Protected Areas: Chapada dos Veadeiros and Emas National Parks *Discovery Coast Atlantic Forest Reserves *Historic Centre of São Luís *Historic Centre of Salvador de Bahia *Historic Centre of the Town of Diamantina *Historic Centre of the Town of Goiás *Historic Centre of the Town of Olinda *Historic Town of Ouro Preto *Iguaçu National Park *Jaú National Park *Pantanal Conservation Area *Jaraguá State Park *Sanctuary of Bom Jesus do Congonhas *Serra da Capivara National Park *Jesuit Missions of the Guaranis: Ruins of São Miguel das Missões in Rio Grande do Sul (shared with Argentina) Canada *Canadian Rocky Mountain Parks *Dinosaur Provincial Park *Gros Morne National Park *Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump *Historic District of Quebec City *Kluane-Wrangell-St. Elias-Glacier Bay-Tatshenshini-Alsek (partially in the USA) *L'Anse aux Meadows National Historic Site *Miguasha National Park *Nahanni National Park *Old Town Lunenburg *Rideau Canal *SGaang Gwaii (Anthony Island) *Waterton-Glacier International Peace Park (union of Waterton Lakes (Canada) and Glacier (USA) parks) *Wood Buffalo National Park Chile *Churches of Chiloé *Rapa Nui National Park on Easter Island (Moais) *Historic Quarter of the Seaport City of Valparaíso *Humberstone and Santa Laura Saltpeter Works *Sewell Mining Town Colombia *Historic Centre of Santa Cruz de Mompox *Los Katios National Park *Malpelo Island Fauna and Flora Sanctuary *National Archaeological Park of Tierradentro *Port, Fortresses and Group of Monuments, Cartagena *San Agustín Archaeological Park Costa Rica *Area de Conservación Guanacaste *Cocos Island National Park *La Amistad International Park (shared with Panama) Cuba *Parque Nacional Alejandro de Humboldt *Archaeological Landscape of the First Coffee Plantations in the Southeast of Cuba *Desembarco del Granma National Park *Old Havana and its Fortifications *San Pedro de la Roca Castle, Santiago de Cuba *Trinidad and the Valley de los Ingenios *Urban Historic Centre of Cienfuegos *Viñales Valley Dominica *Morne Trois Pitons National Park Dominican Republic *Colonial City of Santo Domingo Ecuador *City of Quito *Galápagos Islands *Historic Centre of Santa Ana de los Ríos de Cuenca *Sangay National Park El Salvador *Joya de Cerén Archaeological Site Greenland (Denmark) *Ilulissat Icefjord Guatemala *Antigua Guatemala *Archaeological Park and Ruins of Quirigua *Tikal National Park Haiti *National History Park *Citadelle Laferrière *Sans-Souci Palace Ruins *Ramiers Honduras *Maya Site of Copán *Río Platano Biosphere Reserve Mexico *Agave Landscape and Ancient Industrial Facilities of Tequila *Ancient Maya City of Calakmul, Campeche *Archaeological Monuments Zone of Xochicalco in the state of Morelos *Archeological Zone of Paquimé, Casas Grandes, Chihuahua *Campus of the National University UNAM in Mexico City *Earliest 16th-Century Monasteries on the Slopes of Popocatepetl, Puebla & Morelos *Historic Centre of Mexico City and Xochimilco *Historic Centre of Morelia, Michoacán *Historic Centre of Oaxaca, Oaxaca, and Archaeological Site of Monte Albán *Historic Centre of Puebla, Puebla *Historic Centre of Zacatecas, Zacatecas *Historic Fortified Town of Campeche, Campeche *Historic Monuments Zone of Santiago de Querétaro *Historic Monuments Zone of Tlacotalpan *Historic Town of Guanajuato, Guanajuato, and Adjacent Mines *Instituto Cultural Cabañas, Guadalajara, Jalisco *Luis Barragán House and Studio *Pre-Hispanic City of El Tajín *Pre-Hispanic City and National Park of Palenque *Pre-Hispanic City of Chichén Itzá *Pre-Hispanic City of Teotihuacan *Pre-Hispanic City of Uxmal *Rock Paintings of Sierra de San Francisco *Sian Ka'an biosphere reserve, Quintana Roo *Whale Sanctuary of El Vizcaino *Franciscan Missions in the Sierra Gorda of Querétaro *Islands and Protected Areas of the Gulf of California Netherlands Antilles *Historic Area of Willemstad, Inner City and Harbour, Netherlands Antilles Nicaragua *Ruins of León Viejo Panama *Coiba *Darién National Park *La Amistad International Park (shared with Costa Rica) *Fortifications on the Caribbean side of Panama: Portobelo-Fort San Lorenzo *The Historic District of Panamá, with the Salón Bolivar Paraguay *Jesuit Missions of La Santisima Trinidad de Parana and Jesus de Tavarangue Peru *Chan Chan Archaeological Zone *Chavin (Archaeological site) *City of Cusco *Historic centre of Lima *Historic Sanctuary of Machu Picchu *Historic centre of the City of Arequipa *Huascaran National Park *Lines and Geoglyphs of Nazca and Pampas de Jumana *Manu National Park *Rio Abiseo National Park Puerto Rico *La Fortaleza and San Juan National Historic Site Saint Kitts and Nevis *Brimstone Hill Fortress National Park Saint Lucia *Pitons Management Area Suriname *Central Suriname Nature Reserve *Historic Inner City of Paramaribo United States *Aztec Ruins National Monument - New Mexico *Cahokia Mounds State Historic Site - Illinois *Carlsbad Caverns National Park - New Mexico *Chaco Culture - New Mexico *Everglades National Park - Florida *Grand Canyon National Park - Arizona *Great Smoky Mountains National Park - Tennessee and North Carolina *Hawaii Volcanoes National Park - Hawaii *Independence Hall - Pennsylvania *Kluane/Wrangell-St. Elias/Glacier Bay/Tatshenshini-Alsek Park - Alaska, British Columbia, and Yukon Territory, Canada *Mammoth Cave - Kentucky *Mesa Verde National Park - Colorado *Monticello and the University of Virginia in Charlottesville - Virginia *Olympic National Park - Washington *Redwood National and State Parks - California *Statue of Liberty - New York *Pueblo de Taos - New Mexico *Waterton-Glacier International Peace Park (union of Waterton Lakes (Canada) and Glacier (U.S.) parks) - Montana & Alberta, Canada *Yellowstone National Park - Wyoming and extends into Montana and Idaho *Yosemite National Park - California Uruguay *Historic Quarter of the City of Colonia del Sacramento Venezuela *Canaima National Park *Ciudad Universitaria de Caracas *Coro and its Port